


A Bad Idea

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Curry, Jealousy, M/M, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Nakai looks up, and their eyes meet for the second time that evening. This time Shingo is pretty sure that the electricity filling the air between them has nothing to do with jealousy.With a bonus NC-17 drabble!(Written May 2013.)





	1. A Bad Idea

Shingo doesn't think this is a good idea. Goro has never been overflowing with good decisions, and this, in Shingo's opinion, is no exception. It's a horrible, terrible, no-good, _bad_ idea that will in all likelihood lead to shouting and dramatic slamming of doors and even _more_ awkward tense silence than the past few weeks combined.  
  
But when he'd said as much to Goro, his bandmate had simply smiled and gently tucked a curl of Shingo's hair behind his ear. "It'll be fine. You two worry too much."  
  
And so Shingo finds himself standing guard over a simmering pot of curry, poking at carrot chunks with a long-handled spoon and pointedly _not_ keeping a nervous eye on Goro's front door. He'll be here any minute, he'll kick his shoes off and step into the hallway and stop and _stare_ at Shingo, and then the fireworks will begin--  
  
The doorbell rings. Goro emerges from the living room, disappears into the entranceway. Shingo can hear muffled conversation and the sound of shoes being taken off, and then Nakai steps into the hall. And stops. And stares at Shingo.  
  
Shingo stares back.  
  
And then Goro appears behind Nakai and wheels him into the kitchen by his shoulders, guiding him past Shingo into position in front of the rice cooker. "We're having curry, so can you make the rice? You know where everything is already." He wraps his arms around Nakai's chest in a warm hug, and then turns to peek over Shingo's shoulder. "Looks good. I'm going to get some stuff from the store, so I'll be back in a few minutes." He kisses Shingo's ear-- sending a pleasant thrill up his spine-- and then saunters out of the kitchen. A few seconds later they hear the front door click shut.  
  
Shingo stares down at the curry intently, feeling a blush creep onto his face. Across the kitchen, Nakai coughs and clears his throat.  
  
There is a long silence. Shingo stirs the curry a little faster than necessary, trying to think of something to say. Their last conversation was exactly one week ago, tempers and jealousy flaring after a tiring shoot, and neither of them has said a word to the other since. But Goro is sick of it, and that's why they're here, standing silently on opposite sides of their bandmate's kitchen.  
  
"That," Nakai says suddenly, his back still turned, "smells _delicious_."  
  
Shingo stops stirring, looking up. Nakai peeks back over his shoulder at him, and quickly looks away again, opening the lid of the rice cooker to glance inside. Shingo isn't sure what to make of it.  
  
"Thanks," he says finally. He gives the curry another stir and balances the spoon on the edge of the pot. "You like curry, right?"  
  
"Mm." Nakai pulls a bag of high-quality rice out of the cupboard above the rice cooker and starts measuring it out.  
  
Shingo can't help but be amused at the sight of his bandmate carefully leveling off a cup of rice. "Sure you can handle that? I don't want to eat burnt rice after going through all the trouble of making this delicious curry."  
  
Nakai snorts. "I'm not _that_ bad in the kitchen. I do make dinner for myself every night."  
  
"What, rice and grilled fish?"  
  
"And pickled vegetables," Nakai adds, pouring water into the cooker. "The perfect meal."  
  
Shingo grins. They haven't talked like this in almost a month. Not since Nakai started seeing Goro. Not since he and Nakai had started getting tense and irritable just being in the other's presence, even though there was no reason for them to be jealous of each other.  
  
"Sorry," he says, almost without thinking. Nakai pauses, but doesn't turn around. He closes the lid of the rice cooker carefully and starts it. "For what?"  
  
Shingo grabs the spoon and starts stirring the curry again, nervously. "For snapping at you last week. About Goro."  
  
Nakai shrugs. "You don't have to apologize. It's only natural we'd get jealous of each other."  
  
"I guess." Shingo casts about for a topic change; he's willing to try and make peace for Goro's sake, but if the older man doesn't want to hear it then there's no point in pushing it. "Want a taste?" he offers, fishing up a curry-smothered piece of carrot. Nakai turns hesitantly, eyeing the spoon. "Sure."  
  
Shingo ferries the carrot towards Nakai's mouth on the end of the spoon. "Idiot, you'll get it on the floor," Nakai grumbles, reaching out to take the spoon at the same time. His hand brushes Shingo's, fingers covering his-- and they both freeze, staring at their accidentally joined hands.  
  
Nakai looks up, and their eyes meet for the second time that evening. This time Shingo is pretty sure that the electricity filling the air between them has nothing to do with jealousy.  
  
Still holding Shingo's gaze, Nakai directs the spoon grasped in their hands to his mouth and sucks the carrot off of it. A bit of curry sticks to his lips, and a pink tongue darts out to sweep it away.  
  
Shingo drops the spoon, twining his fingers into Nakai's, and kisses him. A second later Nakai is kissing him _back_ , mouth working hungrily against his, a tantalizing brush of tongue being all Shingo needs to back the shorter man into the counter and deepen the kiss.  
  
Nakai untangles his hand from Shingo's and grips his shirt, pulling him closer, making a soft noise as their bodies press together--  
  
"Oh good," Goro says, striding into the kitchen. Shingo hastily pulls away, staring as his bandmate casually sets a plastic bag on the counter and unwinds a scarf from around his neck. "I was hoping you two would get things settled."  
  
"It's not-- it's-- what?" Shingo glances at Nakai and back at Goro in confusion.  
  
Nakai looks equally confused. "Settled? Wait a second..."  
  
"All that tension just by being in the same room together," Goro muses, picking the spoon up from the floor and rinsing it off. "I was wondering how long it'd take for you to realize you were really jealous of _me_."  
  
Shingo and Nakai look at each other. Nakai bites his lip unconsciously and Shingo can't drag his eyes away from it, he's never realized how appealing his bandmate's mouth is and how much he wants to lean in again and--  
  
Nakai pushes away from the counter and grabs his collar, pulling him down into another kiss. Shingo wraps his arms around the older man, savoring the feel of his back under his hands, and then Nakai relaxes his grip and leans into him with a sigh and everything seems to click into place. Of course he'd be jealous of Nakai being with Goro, he wants Nakai to pay attention to _him_. He wants Nakai in _his_ bed, in _his_ arms, dropping his mask and losing control for _him_.  
  
"Don't mind me," Goro murmurs. They break apart again, reluctantly; Goro still looks smug but he also looks a little uncertain, like he's worried that his idea has worked _too_ well and there's no room for him anymore.  
  
Shingo opens his mouth but Nakai moves first. "Get over here," he growls, grabbing Goro's arm and pulling him in between them. "I'm perfectly capable of sharing." He flicks a look over Goro's shoulder at Shingo, and Shingo realizes the comment doesn't just mean Goro but _him_ as well.  
  
"I can share better than _he_ can," Shingo tells Goro, pressing against him and nuzzling the curve of his neck. He returns Nakai's look with a kiss under Goro's ear. "Although I might be a little selfish today."  
  
Goro laughs, tilting his head to give him better access. "As long as I get my share of both."  
  
"Now who's the selfish one," Nakai replies, undoing the button on Goro's pants with a smirk. "Now hurry up and get your pants off, or we really will be having burnt rice for dinner."


	2. Honesty

Between them, they tease and taunt Goro until he's moaning with his fingers in Nakai's hair and pushing back against Shingo and finally throwing his head back in noisy pleasure, and then he lies next to Nakai and strokes his hair as Shingo prepares him. Shingo starts slow, gentle, cautious, like he's not sure what Nakai will let him get away with-- but then Nakai digs his fingers into his back and growls in his ear to get him off already, and then Shingo goes fast and Goro slips his hand in between them and all of Nakai's pretenses drop away into perfect honesty, tumbling out of control and dragging Shingo down with him.  
  
"Still think it was a bad idea?" Goro asks, tracing the shell of Shingo's ear. They're curled together, Shingo resting his head on Nakai's chest, Nakai's leg hooked around Goro's.  
  
"No," Shingo replies sleepily. "No, I think I can officially admit," he yawns, "that this wasn't a bad idea after all."  
  
"It _will_ be if you fall asleep on top of me," Nakai grumbles, but his hand strokes Shingo's hair gently, and he turns his head to look at Goro. "Guess you're stuck with us now."  
  
Goro leans in to kiss him, and feels Nakai's other hand slip into his. "Can't think of anything I'd rather have more," he murmurs back, and rests his head on the older man's shoulder to watch Shingo sleep.


End file.
